Barrera
by Itachi Akihiko
Summary: Llevaban 4 años de novios no habían pasado de besos y caricias, no lo había llevado más allá de eso, la razón era sencilla, naruto había creado una barrera invisible que aparecía mágicamente cuando estaban a punto de tener relaciones. pero hoy seria distinto estaba totalmente decidido, entraria al baño y romperia aquella barrera que naruto habia impuesto. ADVERTENCIA: Hard yaoi xD


Barrera

Hola soy Itachi y soy nueva en este tipo de cosas, este es mi primer fic así que no sean malos con migo xD.

ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene lemon y yaoi (relación chicoxchico) si no te gusta que estés haciendo aquí ¬¬, pero si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

Como todos saben Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque creo que de poco el anime se llamara Madara Shippuden xD

Bueno sin más que decir a leer.

Era una tarde como cualquiera, sasuke un joven alto de tez blanca, cabello negro y mirada profunda se disponía a tomar el autobús, comenzó agitar su playera negra, hacía mucho calor pues era inicios de verano, entonces recordó que pronto cumpliría cuatro años con su novio, jamás pensó que terminaría terriblemente enamorado de aquel rubio imperativo, a lo lejos observo el autobús, hiso un pequeño ademan y este se detuvo.

Sasuke ya era todo un universitario, hace unos meses que se había hecho totalmente independiente, Itachi le ayudo a conseguir el apartamento y mudarse, entro a un enorme edificio, tomo el ascensor y al llegar al piso las puertas metálicas se abrieron , sasuke salió con las manos en sus bolsillos, camino hasta el final del pasillo, tomos sus llaves y abrió la puerta del apartamento al entrar pudo observar una mochila verde con forma de rana en el mueble del living -pensé que llegarías más tarde- volteo para poder apreciar un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, este era naruto su novio, los dos iban a la misma clase entre los dos compraban los víveres y limpiaban el apartamento, el pelinegro fue directo al refrigerador estaba hambriento no había tenido tiempo de comer, así que se dispuso a preparar algo de cenar, dentro del refrigerador se encontraban un par de onigris fue cuando recordó que Itachi se los trajo diciendo que su madre los preparo especialmente para él, tomo las bolas de arroz y las metió al horno de microondas, mientras estas se calentaban tomo una soda comenzando a beberla.

Luego de haber comido tomo asiento en el sofá, aún estaba haciendo calor, abrió la ventana para que una brisa cálida entrara al apartamento, volvió a sentarse en el mueble escucho el correr del agua, naruto se encontraba tomando una ducha y no era una mala idea el tomar un baño de agua fría con el calor que estaba haciendo, comenzó a divagar en su mente trato de pensar en cómo hacer su reporte sobre "la economía de Japón al nivel mundial" pero lo único que consiguió fue una imagen erótica de naruto duchándose, su cuerpo al descubierto, el agua recorriendo cada fibra de su piel con una cortina de vapor haciendo que sus mejillas se pinten de un color rosa, gruño exasperado ¿por qué pensaba cosas pervertidas? Llevaban 4 años de novios, no habían pasado de besos y caricias admitía que varias veces tuvo sueños indecorosos con el rubio, pero no lo había llevado más allá de eso, la razón era sencilla, naruto había creado una barrera invisible que aparecía mágicamente cuando estaban a punto de tener relaciones, le dicho que si se atrevía a romper o atravesar aquella barrera quemaría todos sus libros de Marques de sade y anne rice, esto hiso que sasuke temblara de miedo sus libros eran lo que más amaba aparte de su familia y naruto claro está, pero el hecho de saber que su novio quemaría toda su colección de libros favoritos que con mucho trabajo consiguió lo ponía de nervios, por esa misma razón no se había atrevido a romper la barrera "mágica" que naruto había creado, pero en estos momentos deseaba mandar al demonio todo el auto control que le quedaba, romper aquella molesta barrera y cumplir todas sus fantasías eróticas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su miembro, este clamaba un poco de atención tenía dos opciones en este momento, la primera era mandar todo al carajo e ir a la ducha y hacer suyo a naruto o ir a encerrarse a su cuarto como muchas otras veces y autosatisfacerse; se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos, luego de un tiempo este se levantó dando largos pasos hacia el cuarto de baño, durante el camino comenzó a desvestirse, primero empezó con su playera negra dejando a la vista su bien formado torso, luego desabrocho su pantalón pero solo lo dejo así, llego hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, pudo observar que esta se encontraba levemente abierta, pareciera que naruto estuviera tentándolo pero él sabía que el rubio la dejaba así para que el vapor saliera, en su rostro se formó una media sonrisa y lentamente entro.

Estando adentro sasuke pudo apreciar a su novio tras las cortinas, se estaba enjuagando el cabello, el pelinegro vio la oportunidad y se deshizo de sus pantalones junto con su bóxer, dio unos pasos y lentamente abrió la cortina no quería que naruto se diera cuenta de su presencia, fue cuando observo una de sus grandes fantasía, el cuerpo del rubio estaba en todo su esplendor el agua recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, vio divertido como naruto se frotaba constantemente los ojos lo que significaba que le entro jabón, se acercó sigilosamente y lo abrazo por detrás, naruto soltó un gritito de sorpresa al sentir las fuertes manos de sasuke alrededor de su torso pero luego se estremeció al sentir el duro miembro de este rozándole su entrada, -teme! ¿Qué te sucede? Me asustaste- dijo naruto girándose para encarar a sasuke, pero no podía abrir los aun le ardían, instintivamente levantó sus manos hacia sus ojos pero una mano se lo impidió, luego sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, sasuke rozo con uno de sus dedos el ya excitado miembro de naruto este gimió por el contacto, el pelinegro aprovecho esto para adentrar su lengua a la cavidad del rubio y así comenzó una lucha demandante y excitante de lenguas; ninguno quería ceder pero al final el rubio se dejó hacer.

Sasuke comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su novio, mientras este dejaba escapar gemidos, en un intento desesperado el uchiha estampo a naruto contra la pared comenzando a besar su cuello, mientras que la diestra masturbaba sin piedad el miembro del rubio subió su mano libre, palpando aquella piel bronceada hasta llegar a su objetivo, estrujo aquel botón rosado, deleitándose con aquellos gemidos, en pocos segundos naruto había llegado al orgasmo derramándose en la mano de sasuke, este adentro un par de dedos, pudo sentir como su novio de estremecía por la intromisión de sus dedos pero debía prepararlo –tranquilo- le su susurro al oído, lo beso para distraerlo del dolor, comenzó a mover sus dedos de forma circular, luego de varios segundos retiro sus dedos para remplazarlo con su erección –sa..sasuke..duele..ah- gimió el rubio, este jamás pensó que sasuke la pudiera tener tan grande –naruto- gruño el uchiha ante la estreches de su novio; comenzaron un ritmo placentero para ambos, estaban seguros de que pronto tocarían el nirvana juntos. Luego de un par de estocadas el clímax llego para ambos, el rubio en la mano de sasuke, y este dentro del Uzumaki, los dos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aire perdido al realizar aquel acto carnal, sasuke apego a naruto mas a su cuerpo dándole un cálido abrazo por la espalda; estuvieron así por varios minutos, sintiendo como el agua tibia chocaba contra sus cuerpos desnudos envolviéndolos a ambos. Naruto se froto un poco los ojos, yo no sentía aquel ardor en sus ojos, volteo para poder observar a sasuke, se sonrojo al ver a aquellos ojos negros y el rostro de este totalmente mojado, el uchiha sonrió de lado y beso la frente del rubio –perdona mi intromisión- al término de esta frase el pelinegro salió de naruto asiendo que los dos jadearan, quedaron quietos por unos minutos luego sasuke se alejó para salir del baño y tomar una toalla; naruto estaba perplejo ¿cómo es que había sucedido todo aquello? Saliendo de su trance, cerro el grifo del agua y tomo una toalla envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura.

Salió del baño y fue directo al cuarto de sasuke, ese teme le había "echo el amor" (por así decirlo) en el baño y el muy infeliz lo había dejado ahí, -esto no se quedara así- dijo el rubio para sus adentros, abrió la puerta de una patada y comenzó a gritar incoherencias –oe teme como te atreves a meterte al baño y tomar mi virginidad como si nada- el rubio estaba furioso, pero toda su furia se fue al ver a sasuke con su cabello húmedo, su torso al aire y solo usando unos Jeans negros, desvió la mirada para ocultar su reciente sonrojo; mientras tanto sasuke veía al rubio un tanto sorprendido, este se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, vio que solo traía puesta una toalla. Naruto seguía con los brazos cruzados aparentando inconformidad, luego de unos minutos de silencio, sasuke tomo la iniciativa de acercarse a naruto tomándolo de la muñeca y aventándolo a su cama, acto seguido se posiciono encima de él comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente, el uchiha comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo del rubio se detuvo en sus pezones apretándolos con fuerza a lo que el rubio gimió por lo bajo luego de varios minutos ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

Sasuke pudo notar cuan excitado estaba naruto así que dejo aquel botón rozado para bajar su mano hacia el miembro del rubio, pero esto no sucedió ya que este había invertido los papeles, ahora sasuke se encontraba bajo el rubio –no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente y menos al romper la barrera- refunfuño el Uzumaki luego de esto comenzó hacer un camino húmedo, sasuke rio por lo bajo al notar la inexperiencia de su novio y no es que el fuera todo un maestro en el tema pero lo cierto era que antes de estar con naruto había tenido encuentros cercanos con varias chicas y bueno él sabía que no era lo mismo, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir algo cálido en su miembro dirigió su mirada hacia naruto viendo como este introducía lentamente su pene dentro de su boca, al ver aquello lo excito de sobremanera, ni siquiera supo en que momento naruto le había quitado los pantalones y bóxer quedando totalmente desnudo; podía sentir como el rubio succionaba y chupaba su pene era tan jodidamente placentero que los gruñidos por su parte no se hicieron esperar –naruto.. Más... Rápido- suplico el moreno mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la nuca del de cabellos rubios para ayudarlo a impulsarse y hacer más profunda la intromisión, luego de varios minutos no pudiendo contenerse llego al clímax en la boca de su novio.

Naruto limpio los restos de semen de sus labios y sintió una punzada de dolor en su miembro, fue cuando repentinamente quedo bajo el cuerpo de sasuke, este beso fugas mente sus labio y se dirigió a su oído susurrándole –Naru estas demasiado duro, ¿quieres que te baje tu problemita?- ante tal pregunta naruto enrojeció, pero luego gimió al sentir la mano de sasuke en su pene y uno de sus dedos apretar su glande, el uchiha comenzó a besar su cuello y defender hacia uno de sus pezones donde comenzó a degustarlo, mientras que con la diestra masturbaba a naruto, acto seguido dejo el miembro para dirigirse a su entrada introduciendo dos dedos al ver que estaba lista ya que hace algunos minutos lo hicieron no había necesidad de prepararlo así que entro en una estocada, los dos gimieron y al tiempo de que el dolor paso comenzaron a moverse, sasuke daba envestidas profundas casi salvajes, naruto solo atinaba a aferrarse a la espalda del moreno, solo bastaron tres estocadas salvajes para que los dos tocaran el nirvana juntos.

Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama disfrutando de la briza nocturna, sasuke abrazaba protectoramente a naruto mientras que el rubio estaba recostado en el pecho del moreno, -sabes sasuke hoy fue un día maravilloso, a excepción de que tomaste mi virginidad sin mi consentimiento- dijo naruto haciendo un puchero, sasuke solo atino a dar una pequeña risilla, -oe es enserio teme como te atreves a violarme, me dolió bastante por tu culpa no voy a poder caminar por una semana, si a duras penas pude caminar del baño hasta tu habitación- dijo exasperado el rubio, mientras que sasuke tomaba su barbilla y le da un beso fugas –vamos Naru, no me digas que lo que te hice no te gusto, además en la segunda ocasión tú fuiste quien tomo la iniciativa- el rubio solo atino a sonrojarse y ocultarse en el pecho del moreno, este dio una pequeña carcajada y luego de varios minutos ambos cayeron ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Desde ese día sasuke y naruto decidieron dormir en la misma habitación, a excepción de que a naruto ponía barrera pero esta vez era de madera y no imaginaria para evitar a toda costa que el uchiha intentara poseerlo sin su consentimiento, aunque claro esto no era un impedimento para el moreno.

FIN

Notas de autora: la verdad no sé qué decir, bueno este es mi primer lemon y creo que fue algo hard para ser el primero pero bueno soy una pervertida xD no me juzguen! Bueno si les gusto déjenme un review y si no ps igual!


End file.
